1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management network system, a document delivery server, a terminal, a document management apparatus, a document management method and program and particularly, to a document management network system or the like for managing original document information and additional information (subjoined information).
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional browse system in which a document is delivered to be browsed, there is employed a method of directly editing an original document to be delivered of the document delivery side, and additionally writing comments and markers.
As a technique related to the present invention, there is disclosed one technique in JPA 2000-222394 (FIG. 1), in which label information (sticky information) on a document to which a label (sticky) is stuck is extracted, extraction result of the label information and information on an original electronic document of the document to which the label is attached are made to correspond to each other to be stored, and the label information is attached to the original electronic document to form a document for display when display requirement is issued.
Furthermore, there is disclosed another technique in JPA 2002-163273 (FIG. 1), in which a component of an electronic document is specified, the specified component and its corresponding classification information are paired, and the paired information and the electronic document data are made to correspond to each other to be stored.
Furthermore, there is disclosed yet another technique in JPA 2003-178071 (FIG. 1), in which an area image of a figure or a picture is extracted and added to management information on a document image as attribution information to be saved.
However, in a system in which an original document to be delivered of the document delivery side is directly edited, and comments and markers are additionally written, an edited document has to be dealt with as a document different from the original document, or the original document has to be replaced. Furthermore, because of direct edit, it cannot be selected whether additionally written comments and markers are personally used or released to the public. Even though comments are additionally written to part of an original image, the whole image has to be restructured, and the original image has to be changed, which processing is inefficient.